BlazBlue: Gender Break!
by Mr.Carl Clover
Summary: The infamous and curious Kokonoe tries an experiment that goes horribly wrong. It looks like someone sabotaged her project and caused calamity through out the world. Everyone has been switching genders as a result of the mishap! Can Kokonoe fix the problem before it's too late? Can everyone look at themselves in the mirror and not break it with confusion? Just READ AND FIND OUT!


Blazblue: Gender Break

A Blazblue Fanfiction

By Mr. Carl Clover

Chapter 1: Whoopsy Daisy

"Please tell me again…how on Earth did you manage to create such a farce?" Rachel Alucard sneered at a very inattentive Kokonoe, who was currently changing into "his" new attire. Kokonoe, being the curious genius that she is, thought it would be fun to mix the powers of magic and technology to make a large, controlled black hole. Unfortunately…she made a slight miscalculation and screwed up with some of the main ingredient components. It seems that she succeeded in creating the black hole, however…one of her chemicals components

had apparently expired a week prior and she hadn't noticed. The expired chemical cast a global curse through the black hole; it has begun changing the gender of everyone on the planet. Kokonoe groaned behind the changing screen in her lab; the outfits available were very few and far sadly, so she wasn't happy with changing into normal attire.

"It's fixable…its just going to take a big chunk of time," Kokonoe said; Her voice had shifted lower now, the feminine rasp at the back of her throat now sounded more like Ragna the Bloodedge, except with a high pitch than his standard speech. With a sigh Kokonoe then walked out from behind the screen; Her once long. flowing pink hair had shortened itself to just past her shoulders. Her face was now slightly longer, but still quite slender and sexy. Her large beastkin eyes had now grown more narrow; Her iris of her eyes had grown sharper and overall smaller in size. Her body remained remotely the same, minus her chest being completely flat now. Her arms and legs were still feminine size, but they had slightly more bulk. She scratched her head in irritation and she stood in front of Rachel. She wasn't wearing shoes anymore because all the available shoes would be a size too small; she threw on a lab coat that fit surprisingly well, its bottom just hovering over the ground; She was slowly finishing the buttoning up of her new white collar shirt (it wasn't hers originally); she had removed her tight underwear and pants into a pair of boy shorts that conveniently were around. She reached down to adjust her crotch, angrily trying to achieve some sort of comfort.

"SON OF A BITCH! ARGH! This 'thing' is so annoying!" She cursed, finally giving up for now. Rachel on the other hand looked nearly identical; Her long blonde locks had been shortened all the way up to her neck, which accompanied her now more male like face very nicely. She had bangs just over her eyes while the rest of it just hung straight down. Her voice had only a slight deepening in it, hardly noticeable if you didn't know who she was. Regardless of the gender change, she refused to change from her typical attire. She saw no point in changing if her body hasn't made any drastic changes, except of course in her crotch. Fortunately for her, since everything shifted in bodily proportion, it was only "a little" discomforting. Kokonoe then attacked her crotch again, this time winning the comfort battle. She stretched up her arms and cracked her back.

"So tell me Kokonoe, how long will this 'fix' of yours take?" Rachel inquired. Kokonoe's eyes began staring at the ceiling, thinking for the right response to try and piss off Rachel. She hated her experiments going wrong, much more when a pompous brat was breathing down her neck about it.

"Don't know, sorry princess. Or should I say 'prince'. Until I fix it however, you should try and warn people about what the hell is going on so people don't COMPLETELY freak out. So use your magical little teleport to hunt everyone down ok Michael Alucard?" Kokonoe grinned, trying to hold back a serious laugh as she watch Rachel glare at her over the name. Finally Kokonoe cracked and began snickering at Rachel, watching her fume up was always a good laugh. After a minute, Kokonoe gathered herself.

"I'll go ahead and get to work on the problem. If you don't mind, dear prince, I prefer to work in peace," Kokonoe spat. Rachel huff'd then disappeared through a portal, Kokonoe's little nickname for her began to slowly dig under her skin.

"I hate that woman…" Rachel shrugged.

In a sleeping quarter at the NOL, we find one Noel Vermillion slowly beginning to awake from "her" wonderful slumber.

*Yawn* Slowly she sat up in her bed, the covers so warm and cozy. She proceeded to rub her eyes as she slowly slipped out onto the floor, sliding her feet into a pair of her favorite bunny slippers.

"Mmf…my slippers feel tight this morning," she mumbled to herself. Noel has never been a morning person, so something strange like this would never be a concern to her this early. Half asleep, she continued trouncing over to her bathroom. Her waddling steps made it seem like an eternity til she arrived at her destination. She slowly opened the door, then closed it behind her as she walked in. *Clack* the sound of the toilet seat being lowered down against the porcelain could be heard through the door. All of a sudden…

*SCREAM!" The bathroom door flew open, a very VERY frightened Noel Vermillion now charging out from behind the door, desperately charging for her mirror. She stopped then stared in disbelief at what was in front of her. She raised her hand to her now, newly short blonde locks that hung in her face. At a second glance in the mirror, she looked like someone familiar.

"W-WHAT IS THIS?! I LIKE ALMOST LIKE THE MAJOR!" Noel cried in disbelief. Her shortened bangs now hung lightly over her eyes, the rest of her hair had shortened tremendously, no strands from her hair breached her now broad-ish shoulders. Her eyes continued to stare in the mirror in horror, her hands now patting all over her body, praying that she'd wake up at any time now. What little bit of chest she did have was now gone, her face was longer and more slender. Her overall complexion was not soft and dainty anymore, it was more of a firm consistency, like you would see in a prince. Her voice was dropped low enough to tell she was male at this point, only a little bit of high pitch was left. She gazed over her hands and feet, which were both slightly longer now; Finally, one thing sealed the deal on reality. She quickly noticed that she was also suffering from some "swelling" from her nether region, which made her face go beat red.

"O-OH MY GOD! I'm really a guy!" she blurted in horror, quickly covering her mouth after hearing her "manly-esque" voice. About 5 minutes later a loud knocking came from her door. One of her close by "neighbors" must've heard her scream.

"Noel! Are you ok?!" the muffled voice rang through the door. It was Makoto Nanaya, she was right down the hall from her so she probably recognized the scream, well…sort of. Noel decided to try and raise the pitch of her voice in response.

"I-I'm fine, Makoto, I just nearly slipped in the bathroom!" she shouted, back, her voice cracking halfway through the comment.

"Are you sure you're alright? You sound a little strange," Makoto asked once more. Noel began to panic. She knew that she couldn't let her in to let her know she was fine and she knew if she tried to speak again she wouldn't be able to hide it again. She then quickly turned on her shower. The showers at the NOL were especially loud compared to normal showers, that allowed it to be heard from outside the door.

"Don't forget about the meeting in 30 minutes kay? I know you forget sometimes," Makoto said, scurrying off. Unfortunately, this was one of those time. She quickly hopped into the shower, her slightly bulkier frame still leaving her uneasy. She looked down at her new "appendage" as the water flew over her, blushing at the look of it.

"I guess I should was 'IT' too huh…" Noel said nervously. It wasn't till 20 minutes later that the sound of the shower finally ceased. She grabbed a towel and begin drying off, her face still red.

"Well…that was exciting," she said with a cute male giggle. She found herself sighing yet again as she went over to put her uniform on. She looked herself over, then looked over the ought.

"Ah…crap…" She said to herself quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ragna shouted as he awoke from his slumber. He had been staying in the Kaka Village lately since there really wasn't anywhere else to go to to rest. The commotion happened the very moment that Ragna woke up and found a few new traits about himself he never noticed before, and one missing trait as well. Ragna typically wore a plain white t-shirt and boxers to bed, which were typically pretty comfy. However, he woke up this tim and he found his shirt literally suffocating his body. He reached his now slender hands up to his chest to find a pair of nicely sized breasts where his normally flat chest would be. He quickly got up and walked over to a small mirror that hung against the wall near the door. His jaw line has receded upwards, making his face shorter and rounded out. His eyes had grown wider in general, which made the red and green in his eye pop like firecrackers. He stepped back to see more of his newly acquired body. Overall, his body was noticeably more slender (except in the chest area of course), his arms and legs were much thinner and frail than they used to be. His hair had no changes however, which he didn't think anything of. Out of curiosity, Ragna then turned around to see his fanny in the mirror. It was very tight and well toned, all the running and walking everywhere obviously did it justice. He quickly grabbed his breasts and squeezed them roughly.

"OW! DAMN THAT HURT! Huh…I guess this really isn't a dream…" Ragna said to himself. He made a face of discontent as his new voice left him. He sighed realizing that his voice sounded very similar to one Kokonoe, which truly bother him because he hated that woman.

"Well shit…I guess I'll have to deal with this till I figure it out. Something tells me 'Bunny-Leech' has something to do with this…" He scowled to himself. He reached on the door handle and slid his black zip up shirt around his arms. He began to quickly zip it up like he always did but found it much more of a struggle the further up he got.

"UGH! These things are too big!" he growled. He did his best to push them against himself while he used his other hand to zip up, but to little avail. He was able to finally get it over his chest but there was no way he could zip it up his next without the whole shirt ripping. He shrugged as he threw on his signature red coat, which now ate him alive in size. His face grew sour as he began tightening up all the belts he had around his coat, trying to keep it on his smaller framed. After strapping on his pants (thank god the tied around his waist), he was noticeably thinner and smaller framed. His height had only dropped a few inches, but overall there was no mistaking that Ragna the Bloodedge was now 'Ronda the Bloodedge'. He sighed and whipped blood-scythe around into its holster behind him.

"Well…here goes nothing, I hope Tao doesn't find me before I skip town…" he said, opening the door and stepping out into the world.

With a hum in his mouth and a spring in his step, Hazama began dressing up his now even more feminine body. Unbeknownst to the rest of the people in the world, he knew that this was no accident.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" he said, excited as a kid on Christmas. He slowly began buttoning his shirt over is now shapely breasts; He began whistling Gluttony Fang as he continued to dress, pulling his tie around his neck. He removed a small container from his desk, it was filled with eyeliner, which he proceeded to apply to his eyes very carefully, gotta make sure they are perfect.

"My plan worked out much better than I thought it would. On top of that, I was able to completely direct the blame on that bitch Kokonoe! -whew- I gotta say, I am pretty damn sexy as a woman 3", He gloated in the mirror. His voice had shifted to a lower feminine tone, like the voice of a mature woman would use to flirt with young men. It took him another half an hour to "doll himself up". He was already enjoying everything about what was going on, today couldn't be a better day. He even had a skirt and stockings at the ready, slowly slipping them on as he continued to hum his tune. With a big smile in his body size mirror he was ready for the day.

"God, look at me! I'm gonna knock them dead out there!" he said with a giggle. Finally life was gonna be a little more fun.

To Be Continued...


End file.
